The present invention relates in general to syringes, and, more particularly, to dosage regulators used with syringes.
In many applications, repeated dosages of medicament must be measured. In hospitals, or the like, such repeated dosages are often measured by reusable syringes because of the accuracy possible using such syringes.
In order to insure extreme precision, the syringe used to define such dosages has some means for accurately setting and precisely regulating such dosages. Known dosage regulating means are either complicated to assemble and use, very expensive, or the like.
Thus, there is need for a dosage regulator for use in a disposable syringe which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, set up and use, yet can be accurately set and will precisely control dosage size.